ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Vice
Danny "The Vagrant" Vice Statistics Real Name Daniel Vice Ring Name(s) Danny Vice Nickname The Vagrant Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 220 lbs Born August 31, 1982 Hometown San Diego, CA Current Federations GWC (owner), nCw Former Federations CWO, PWA, WCF, WFWF Debut August 2006 Danny "The Vagrant" Vice first came onto the scene in World Championship Federation in early August of 2006. His Sunday Night Slam debut was made when he attacked Skyler Striker after a match with a chair, and sent Striker through a table. After a few weeks of training and matches in the WCF, Vice joined the newly formed Pure Wrestling Alliance. In October of 2006, at PWA Redemption, he defeated "The Hitman" Manny C and "The Fatebringer" Skyler Striker in a Triple Threat 30-Minute Iron Man Match to become the first PWA World Champion. Vice is also the founder of the Global Wrestling Coalition, a federation which opened in January of 2007. He is currently a Tag Team Champion with Michael "Thunder" Knight as The Lost Souls. The Beginning Danny was born into an abusive home. His mother passed away when he was a young teenager. His drunken father would beat Danny and his two younger sibling, Jimmy and Janie, when they were children. Little is known about the Vice family except that the three siblings are extremely close and live together in San Diego. Jimmy Vice also doubles as his tag team partner, as the team Vice Effect, while Janie is their cool headed supporter and manager. Current Federations GWC In December of 2006, The Vagrant created the Global Wrestling Coalition. Several talents have already signed contracts with the GWC, and Vice will take the role of general manager on. First, he set-up an 8-man tournament for the World Title. His next order of business was creating their first ever PPV, which is GWC Alpha, coming in February. The fed flourished in its early stages and now holds a competitive and large roster. Vice feuded with Drake Kencedro for several months over power of the Coalition, with Vice winning out in early April. Vice would then team with Joe Ragnal against Icon Corp at GWC Kingdom Come. Although victorious, Vice was injured in the match, leaving Nikki Venus in charge of the federation. When he returned, he was forced to defend his coalition against the invading EPW stable, led by Venus. At GWC Viva La GWC the ownership of the federation was on the line, which Vice retained with a victory by T-Money. However, Nikki Venus challenged Danny once again for GWC Tribulation with a loser leaves town match. The match is an Eight Man War between the EPW and GWC. As Commissioner, Vice has also been booked in a handful of matches himself. The first, was victorious when he sided with Joe Ragnal in a tag team match-up. The second and third, however, were defeats at the hands of two returning superstars, Yukio Blaze and Skyler Striker. Striker's victory allowed him to become the Commissioner for a week, where he introduced his younger brother Christian to the GWC. At GWC Revelations Vice faced Xavier Cross in a Buried Alive match, where Cross defeated Vice after outside interference from Murder Inc. The following month, tagging with Thunder as The Lost Souls at GWC Alpha they won the GWC Tag Team Championship in a Six-Way No Escape Steel Cage Match. nCw On January 8, 2008, Danny Vice, Time Traveller, signed with the nCw. He debuted after weeks of vignettes at Family Values, only to be interrupted and challenged by Christopher "Young Lion" Esper. Past Federations WCF Danny's first official match was against Chino. He lost the bout after locking Chino in the Vicelock due to outside interference from Skyler Striker and Chino's tag partner JackHammer. Vice and Striker have continued a heated feud that is leading to a ladder match at September's School of Pain PPV. On September 17, he and WCF Hardcore Champion, Jack of Blades, defeated Striker and Dake Ken. At September 24th's School of Pain, Vice lost to Skyler Striker in a ladder match for the #1 contendership to Jack of Blades' Hardcore title. Vice now has one automatic challenge against Skyler Striker until 2007 School of Pain and Vice can choose the stipulation. Vice created an open challenge on the October 8 episode of SLAM, which was answered by former 2-time World Champion Outcast. Vice was victorious thanks in part to Logan. Team of Treachery 2006 After interfering in several members of ToT matches on their behalves, Vice was selected to team with JJ Biggs and become a tag team champion. He arrived late during his first match to help he and Biggs steal a win from AJ Storm and Davey Ortega. Danny Vice defeated Dake Ken to become the special guest referee for Jack of Blades and Striker's Hardcore Title match at WCF Revenge. After Striker won the Hardcore Title, Vice attacked him and Vice challenged Striker for the title using his rematch clause WCF One. Striker and Thunder then defeated Disorder by Design for the WCF Tag Team Titles on the December 10th edition of SLAM. After the match Vice attacked Striker and made their match at One a Hell in the Cell match for the Hardcore title. Vice and Biggs will fight their final fight of 2006 against the Wal-Mart Liberation Front for the #1 contendership for the tag titles on the December 31st edition of slam. 2007 Disorder by Design won the tag team titles on the January 14th episode of Slam for the second time. Disorder by Design went into the match with some momentum as Vice pinned Thunder and Biggs pinned Striker the week before their title shot. They then regained the tag titles on with a victory over Skyler and Thunder. The following week, Vice and Biggs dropped the titles to Jack of Blades and Logan as part of a 4-Way Tag Title match. The New Vagrant At One, Vice was defeated after passing out in the Lockdown submission hold from Striker, in the center of the cell. His unwillingness to submit and death-defying aerial attacks won the hearts of the crowd. Vice also appeared with a new look and new attitude, even receiving support from the crowd after an emotional interview on Slam. He was then challenged by Thunder to a match on the February 11 episode. Thunder defeated Vice after Janie Vice turned on her brother and struck him with a chair. It was later said she did so because she was unappreciative of Danny's new attitude. Danny would beat Thunder at February's PPV, Till Death Do Us Part. The following Slam, he forced Thunder back into the ring in a match between Team NCW & Thunder/Striker to help Skyler Striker. He then pinned Conrad Howell in a triple threat match that also included Bobby Cairo to put him on a winning streak headed towards War. At War, Danny would finish fifth after drawing #1 for his entrance number. He lasted the second longest in a match that would be won by Striker. At Blast! in April, Vice allowed Thunder to pin Skyler Striker for the Hardcore title after Striker was injured during the match. Vice did so to end the match faster so EMT's could help Striker. The following week against Bobby Cairo in a tournament match to win the vacant WCF Television Championship, Vice was DQ'd when Thunder interfered in the match and struck Cairo with a chair just to eliminate Vice from the tournament. Seth Lerch granted Vice a title match against Thunder at Payback for the WCF Hardcore Championship, whice Vice finally won. It is the first singles title Vice has held in his near 9 months of the WCF. Index Three On the first Slam following Payback, Vice called out old rival Skyler Striker who had recently won the WCF World Championship for unfinished business the next week. People figured it would be for a title shot, but the next week Vice extended his hand and aligned with Striker. At Timebomb, he lost in a triple threat match with Johnny Craven and Creeping Death. Although Craven won the title, CD stole it after the match and put Vice through a glass table. Mike Ragnal also joined Striker and Vice at this event after Striker saved him from an assault by Bobby Cairo. Danny Vice would later challenge Cairo for the Television Title, but lose by DQ when an enraged Skyler Striker interfered in the match. Vice would lose the next week in a triple threat Hardcore Title match at Explosion, but come to the aid of Skyler Striker in the main event to show that Index Three stands unified and strong. Vice would continue with multiple tag victories as a part of Index Three, then defeated Johnny Craven in a Tokyo Street Fight at XIII by leaping off a building to hit a monstrous Halo. The victory made him the #1 contender for the World and Hardcore Titles, yet the WCF closed before his match. The Return of the WCF The WCF reopened in December if 2007, with Danny Vice officially re-signing with the company on December 20. The reopening is just for the WCF Classic, where Danny Vice forced Chino to submit in his first round victory. This incarnation did not last long, as the WCF closed right back up. PWA Danny entered the Gold Rush tournament to become the PWA's first World Champion. After defeating Shane O'Riley, Vice enters the Triple Threat finals at Redemption. On September 15, he was injured in his match with Justin Class by special referee Manny C. Although he is currently fighting several broken ribs, Vice was able to make Manny C tap out to the Vicelock. As a guest referee of a Manny C-Striker match, he hit Manny C with the Outcast after being attacked by Manny in the match. He then hit Striker with Rejection before counting the 3-count for Striker. World Champion On October 15, at PWA Redemption, Vice defeated Striker and Manny C 2-1-0 in a 30-Minute Iron Man match, beginning his first reign as World Champion. Since then, Vice has tried to lead a group of wrestlers against a possible invasion from DOWA. On November 19, he defends his title against Striker at PWA Clash of the Champions in the main event dubbed "The Final Chapter". He defeated Striker in a brutal match to retain his World Championship. The federation slowly closed in December of 2006. In May of 2007, the PWA re-opened and booked Vice-Striker II for their second show. Due to a lack of support, the show never happened and the PWA closed again. WFWF On December 5, 2006, The Vagrant signed a contract with the WFWF. His house show debut was against Chris Hammers, where he was victorious by pinfall. Danny was victorious in his second match, a 5-way Gauntlet on the Violent Uprising preshow for WFWF Crimson Existence PPV. He was moved up to the main show for the January 10th edition of Felo-de-Se against Thunder as he, Striker, and Yukio Blaze form together to take down the stable Revolution, led by Wayne McGurk, Kurt Burton, and Thunder. After Striker resigned from the WFWF, Vice's future became very unclear in the federation. He would leave in early February 2007. CWO Danny Vice joined the Classic Wrestling Organization on July 24, 2007, and was immediately placed in the World Title Tournament. After two consecutive victories over Dan James and Shinjiro Shinzaki, Vice was placed in a Triple Threat match for the World Title with Xavier Cross and Dillon Durst. Vice fell short and was eliminated for the match, which was won by Durst. Unfortunately, the federation would close soon after. Facts *Entrance music (current in bold) **'Killing in the Name by Rage Against The Machine (GWC/WCF)' **'From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars (nCw)' **Gonna Fly Now by Bill Conti (GWC) **Deadbolt (nCw) **Boom by P.O.D. (CWO) **Map of the Problematique by Muse (WCF) **Faint by Linkin Park (WCF) **Rookie by Boy Sets Fire (WCF, WFWF, and PWA) *'Finishing and signature moves' *GWC/WCF/CWO/PWA :*''Vicelock'' (Anaconda Vice) :*''Halo'' (Corkscrew Senton) :*''Rejection'' (Back to Back Double Underhook Piledriver) :*''Outcast'' (Superkick) :*''No Mas'' (as Lost Souls) (Vicelock and Figure Four Leglock) :*''Smark'' (as Lost Souls) (Doomsday Device) :*Straight To Heaven (as Vice Effect) (Crucifix powerbomb followed by Corkscrew senton) :*Chaos Theory (as Disorder by Design) (Backbreaker follwed by corkscrew legdrop) *nCw :*''The Starlighter'' (Rear naked choke) :*''Flashback'' (Gorybomb) :*''Flux Capacitor'' (Go 2 Sleep) :*''Clock Tower'' (Rope Hung Cutter) :*''Lighting Strikes'' (High speed rebound lariat) *'Quotes' **"And there's NOTHING you can do about it! Notable Feuds *Skyler Striker (WCF 8/06 to 1/07, PWA 9/06 to 12/06) *Thunder (WCF 02/07 to 05/07) *Creeping Death (WCF 05/07 to 07/07) *Johnny Craven (WCF 05/07 to 07/07) *Drake Kencedro (GWC 02/07 to 04/07) *Nikki Venus & EPW (GWC 05/07 to 08/07) *Xavier Cross (GWC 04/07 to 12/07) *Murder Inc. (GWC 11/07 to 01/08) Championship Succession {|border="1" style="background: #99FFFF;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | WCF Hardcore Champion |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Thunder | width="30%" align="center" | First 4/29/07 to 5/27/07 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Johnny Craven |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | WCF Tag Team Championships |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Devastation, Inc | width="30%" align="center" | First w/ JJ Biggs 11/05/06 to 12/10/06 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: '''Skyler Striker and Thunder |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Skyler Striker and Thunder | width="30%" align="center" | Second w/ JJ Biggs 01/14/07 to 1/21/07 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: '''Logan and Jack of Blades |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | PWA World Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: First Champion | width="30%" align="center" | First 10/15/06 to 12/08/06 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Federation Closed |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | GWC Tag Team Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Dark Royalty | width="30%" align="center" | First 01/23/08 to current | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: current Danny "The Vagrant" Vice